Dark Secrets
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Harry has changed over the summer and oh what a change. Now 17 and on his own, he goes to the Wizarding Inn and guess who he's roomed with on a freak accident... Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Dark Secrets

Author: Angel Shinigami

Warnings: Everything, expect anything. Strong Yaoi! HPxSS/SSxHP

Disclaimer: At the end

Rating: R

Summery: Harry has changed, Harry sees Snape, Harry will get what he wants. Better plot later.

Over The years I've read a lot of Harry Snape fics that seem…stale. I've found very few that have caught my interest and the ones that do all blend together. So I have desided that it is time to write a HPSS fic that will put new spins on old clichés and hopefully be something that all of you like and enjoy as much as I'm going to.

Yours,

Kat

Chapter one

It was seventh year, the final stretch, the last year. Harry couldn't believe it, he was practically bouncing as he went down that stairs of his not so gilded prison, thanking Merlin that after this summer he would never have to see the pictures on the perfectly white wall that depicted the definition of 'normal'. He'd never have to feel the overly polished banister beneath his hands, nor would he ever have to see the three people that had made his life a nightmare for the past seventeen years.

These thoughts occupied Harry's thoughts as he cooked an early breakfast for the family he'd been a glorified slave to and didn't even flinch or think twice when his aunt's screech owl like voice broke into his little world.

"Oh my god, You pull that disgusting rat's nest you call your hair back right this moment. If I even find one strand of that greasy, stringy, mess in our breakfast I'll shear it all off you lazy excuse for a human being…" she shouted, murmuring to herself about how 'the boy' was slovenly and unhygienic.

It was halfway though sixth year when Harry had enough of being compared to his father, a man whom he'd never met and acted nothing like. So he secretly got his sight corrected, grew his hair out, and changed his clothing style, using glamour spells to keep his drastic changes a secret until he got back to the Dursley's.

As Harry pulled back his silken black hair into a low pony tail, he reflected on the previous year and the life altering changes he'd made.

During one of the Hogsmeade weekends, Harry had been able to transfer a good amount of wizarding coins into a large sum of muggle pounds and with that Harry had gone into muggle London and did alittle shopping after Petunia and Vernon had failed to pick him up at the beginning of summer.

The Dursleys hadn't been to pleased when Harry had shown up at their home late that evening with bags and boxes. He'd paid no attention to his aunt and uncle other than a swift 'I'm back' and had made his way up to his room.

When asked how he'd gotten 'home', Harry responded that he's taken a cab, which angered and confused the Dursleys at the same time. Vernon had yelled at him about where he'd gotten the money and implied a few unsavory way Harry might've come across such a generous amount, but Harry just ignored it, he had one summer left of this nightmare and he couldn't afford jeopardize that chance of forever freedom.

Harry shook himself out of his reflections and placed the nicely crisped bacon onto a large platter before quickly frying the eggs in the bacon grease.

"Boy!"

Vernon shouted as six very large owls flew into the kitchen window and began circling, each having packages attached to their legs.

Harry looked over in surprise and scooped the last egg out of the pan before turning off the heat and moving to catch them.

Most of the owls came down pretty easily, recognizing him after a moment or two, even pig was eventually caught, but there was one rather large black raven that refused to drop its package.

None of this was helped any by his uncle's bellowing and his aunt's screaming. But Dudley was worse than both of them. He was squealing like a stuck pig and protecting his food while he wildly ate a thick chocolate bar in the confusion.

All of the noise was confusing the birds more and finally he was able to grab the circling animal and take the small box from it before he was pecked to death.

"Go on now, out!" He said as he tossed the bird out of the kitchen and closed the door. All of the other owls had been smart enough to leave and return to their homes during all the commotion.

Harry sighed deeply and looked down at the tiny box in his hands before he began apologizing and gathering his presents off the table.

"Gee Harry, what'd ya do for all that?" Dudley asked with a leer at his cousin's delicate and leanly muscled body that was incased in tight black jeans and a black tank top with, 'Parsemouth', in glittery silver across the chest.

Harry looked over at his cousin with a disgusted look and tossed his hip length pony tail over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

"I was born. Some people seem to think this day is worth celebrating…."

"Breakfast is done," He said as he began to walk out the kitchen and up the stairs. "Serve it your selves…"

He paused for a moment and chuckled when he heard offended sputtering and the beginnings of one of Uncle Vernon's long rants.

"What didn't these arrive last night," Harry mused to himself as he placed the presents on the bed and took out his hair, quickly taming it into a braid as thick as his closed fist and tied it off before sitting on his bed and pulling the first one to him.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Ron and I decided to combined our present this year, we got you a book of the Best played quiditch moves in 100 years. _

_Hope you like it,_

_Ron and Hermione'_

Harry looked at the book and smiled before he put it to the side. His friends were so predictable. It seemed like Hermione always got him a book and Ron's presents always centered on quiditch. It wasn't that Harry didn't like quiditch, it was just that sometimes, he wanted something else.

'It's like my own friends don't know me…it's like they've never bothered to really look at me and see what I want.' Harry thought as he looked down at the book and sighed before pulling the next present onto his lap.

'_Happy Birthday, Hagrid_'

Harry opened the box almost dreading what he'd find, but when nothing jumped out at him, he cautiously looked down and almost laughed when he saw 17 little spider shaped chocolate treats.

Picking one up he looked at it for a moment before he popped it into his mouth and was pleasantly surprised to bite into a soft chocolate cookie surrounded by melted chocolate with chocolate sprinkles and pretzels.

'Oh wow…' Harry thought, 'Hagrid finally made something edible.'

With a chuckle, he took another bite and opened his next present. He got a sweater from Molly, sugar free candy from Hermione's parents, and a backpack the could fit seven full grown trolls from Sirius.

That left him with three gifts unopened, He chose the largest and worked his way down.

First Harry was shell shocked to receive a present from one Draco Malfoy. It was a tiny silver earring in the shape of a snake and attached to it was a note that said:

_Dear Potter or Harry, _

_I'm tired of always arguing, always fighting and having a large hatred between us that started over words that shouldn't have been said, no matter how true they may be. I would like to make it up to you and start over this year by first, sending you this. It is a pure silver earring in the shape of a snake, which I'm sure you've already seen. _

_The reason you only received one is because I have the other of the set. The secret of these beauties is that not only are the wonderful companions but if while wearing it, you whisper to it in Parsemouth, I can hear and understand you. And if I whisper back, you can hear it in Parsemouth. It's brilliant. And when you don't want to wear it, but you still want to have it with you, it's tail will curl around the silver chain at the bottom on the box. _

_Ta, _

_Draco Malfoy._'

Harry didn't know what to think, he just stared at the tiny earring and gently touched it, gasping when a soft tongue flicked out to meet his finger.

Master…Harry

Harry smiled and picked the little earring up, holding it close to his face for inspection.

Hello little one… He hissed back softly. Do you have a name?

There was wispy hissing breath which Harry took for laughter and the snake's tongue flicked out again.

No Master, but I like Lovely… it was the other Master called me…

Harry nodded his approval.

Lovely it is, for that is what you are…

Harry was about to reach up and put the earring on, but he sighed and stopped his actions slowly as the realization hit him.

He didn't have his ear pierced.

'Oh well, I'll just have to go get it done then...' Harry thought as he place the snake on the necklace and lay the delicate silver chain to rest on his skin.

Next was from Fleur Delacour, The two had been friends ever since fourth year when Harry had saved the half Veela's sister from the mermaids of the Hogwarts lake.

Harry quickly opened it, the whole time excitedly wondering what was in the beautifully wrapped present. He gasped when he saw a delicate crystal perfume bottle sitting on a pillow of velvet.

' _Harry,_

_I have searched high and low for the perfect gift and after months of searching, I've found it. In this bottle, you will find pure Veela extract. One drop and you'll be irresistible to your soul mate. Because that is really what a Veela's charm is for, to attract their soul mate. _

_Be careful Harry, sometimes our soul mate is the person we least expect. _

_Happy Birthday_'

Harry looked at the bottle and touched it gently. The bottle looked delicate enough to break if you breathed on it to hard.

Carefully, Harry put the lid back on the box and set it off to the side and looked at the last gift. Mentally he listed off everyone who might send him gifts and couldn't come up with the last gift's owner.

'Well, only one way to find out…' Harry thought to himself as he pulled at the black ribbon that held the package together.

When the ribbon fell off, a small card was reveled.

'_It is your 17th birthday, today you are no longer a child and should no longer be treated like one. You have grown into a beautiful and strong man and I hope that one day you will come to see me as more than what you do. _

_Happy Birthday_'

Harry tilted his head and was reaching for the box when the top rose off of it and the walls detached from one another and lay down on the bed gently.

Inside the box was a beautiful golden quill set on top of a polished cherry wood keepsake box with 'Harry' engraved on the lid in beautiful scroll work that looked like someone had hand carved the breath taking piece.

Harry didn't think he could breath as he touched the feather and moved it so he could see the keepsake box.

'This is to much…it had to cost a fortune…600 gallons at least…' he thought as he lifted the lid and saw that the inside was lined with rich black velvet.

Harry picked up the note again and looked for a name and when he found none he sighed and wished he hadn't tossed the raven out of the window so hastily.

"Now I'll never know who sent this…it must have been Dumbledore…it must have been…" He said, not believing himself but needing to put a name to the gift for his own sanity.

With his mind made up that it had to have been Dumbledore that sent the gift, he got off his bed and wrote thank you notes to everyone before giving the large bundle to Hedwig and telling her to deliver them and then go to Hogwarts.

Hedwig nipped her masters fingers affectionately from she flapped her wings and took off out the window. Leaving Harry to pack and get ready for the next day.

It was late, Harry assumed it was around nine when he slipped down the perfectly smooth and polished wooden stairs to stand just outside the living room were the Dursleys were peacefully watching a late night movie.

"Uncle Vernon, I have a request…" he said, staying rooted to the ground were he stood.

Vernon grunted, to let Harry know that he had heard him.

"Uncle…I was wondering if you cold take me into town so I can get my ear pierced…"

It took a moment for Harry's words to seep into Vernon's TV mushed brain to process. "You want me to what, boy?"

Vernon asked as he slowly rose from the couch and took a menacing step towards the young boy.

"I didn't stutter Uncle, I want to go into town and get my ear pierced."

Vernon looked at him for a moment before he rose a demoralizing eyebrow at the black clad figure.

"You some kind of fag boy? A Ponce's favorite toy? I was wondering were you got all the money to pay for the cloths you're wearing…."

Harry had to take long claming breaths to ignore his uncle's taunting when all he wanted to do was hex him into oblivion.

"I'm leaving tomorrow anyways," he said, drawing Vernon's attention once more. "You'll never see me again and the least you can do is drive me to a small shop where no one has ever heard of you and let me pay to get my ear pierced. You don't even have to come in if you don't want to."

Vernon seemed to consider this for a little while, obviously having a difficult time catching the few brain cells he had left to rub them together and make a thought appear in his cobweb clustered hollowed cavity where his brain should've been.

Harry almost got worried when Vernon's forehead wrinkled in a very alarming way and his face seemed to turn and alarming shade of purple before he focused his eyes on Harry and fixed him with a very menacing look.

"If I take you anywhere, you will not be setting foot back into this house, so I suggest you get all of you things. I will take you where you want and then you will tell me where to leave your faggot ass. I never want to see your face again. Ever. You are to have no more contact with my family after this night."

Harry was almost surprised, almost. A wide grin spread across his lips and he almost bubbled with happiness as he rushed off to pack his things as quickly as he could.

"What is this place?" Vernon growled at Harry as he pulled up in front of the Leaky Caldron and leaned over to look at the random shops.

"It's the corner of Jakson and Main, I want to be let off here."

Vernon grunted and left the car running as he got out and opened the trunk to heft out his nephew's heavy wooden trunk and let it fall to the ground with a 'thud' which Harry was sure the trunk had splintered under the improper care.

"Remember what I said boy, never again." Vernon said as he got back into the car and without even caring if Harry would be safe, left as quickly as he could.

Harry, being the seventeen year-old wizard he was, easily lifted the trunk with a feather light charm and carried it into the well warmed and quite frequented old bar.

With a slight relish, Snape sipped the Frewhiskey that he held loosely in his hands. He'd just spent the day at Diagon Alley buying the ingredients that he'd need for the next semester, scared seven first years, and swept dramatically past everyone.

He allowed himself a smug smile as he thought of the terrified faces of the witches and their young children as he'd passed, sneering at them all.

He thought the entire day was rather productive.

With a soft yawn, he realized what time it was and approached the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom.

"I wish a room for the night," he said, a slight haze over his mind as the warming Firewhiskey smoothed into his system. He knew better than to try to apparate in his current state of sobriety, or lack there of.

"Sure, Professor," Tom said, mentally noting that he needed to tell his assistant that he'd just rented out their last room for the night.

Snape nodded and took the key that was offered to him as he swept up the stairs, making sure that everyone in the room noted the creepy way his eyes flickered in the light from the fire. Thinking himself very dramatic and scary, Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry retired to his chambers, stopping only long enough to remove his clothes to his boxers before he fell into the soft bed.

Avery, Tom's new assistant, tried to remember what it was the man had told him before he'd gone back to the store room. He knew it was something important, but he couldn't remember what it was. 'Drat…. He's going to fire me soon if I can't remember what that was…. He'll probably quiz me on it later…..' he thought with a slight frown before the door opened and all thoughts besides, 'Wow what a nice body.' Left his adolescent mind.

Harry came into the Leaky Caldron and placed the trunk down on one of the heavy wooden tables. He sighed as he realized the trunk had indeed splintered and now the bottom was threatening to give out any moment.

He irritatedly pushed his loose black hair behind his ears and placed his hands on his hips as he thought on what to do about the damaged piece of furniture.

'Blimey!' Avery thought, his eyes going wide as he saw the boy in the tight pants and ponytail. 'That's Harry Potter!'

"C-Can I help you, s-sir?" he stuttered, his voice cracking slightly on the last syllable of his sentence.

Harry looked up and smiled, his eyes glittering as he nodded.

"Sure," He said as he looked back down at the wooden box and shook his head at the poor old thing. " I'll need a room for the rest of the summer and help with my trunk up to it please."

"O-of Course," he said, his memory tingling at him slightly, but he pushed the thought away before it could blossom into an entire warning. All he remembered as he levitated the boy's trunk carefully was that room 13 had been open around 7 when he'd come into the bar to help out with dinner. "F-follow me, Harry….. Can I call you Harry? Wow… You're hot," he said without thinking as he unlocked the door with his skeleton key, and a moment later, when he'd realized what he'd said, he turned as red as a Weasley's hair.

Harry blinked and tilted his head, he was unused to being flirted with, but over the beginnings of the summer and the end of the past school year, he was becoming accustom to them.

"Yeah, I don't mind, What's your name?" he asked as he moved into the room and turned on the light, turning around and leaning in the door before he even looked around the room.

"Avery…" he said with a blush, wondering if he should bow. "You…. You sure you don't mind, Harry? If not….. Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow? I promise not to do anything funny…. Not that I could get away with anything funny with you… I mean, you're a really powerful wizard and all that…" he stopped, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Harry gave a chuckle and smiled, it was slightly teasing and had a touch of flirtation to it.

"Avery…" he let the name roll of his tongue as he tasted it and tried to give him self more time to think of an answer.

He'd see wizards date, unlike muggles, wizards thought that it was romantic to go on a broom ride and exchange chocolate frogs before they went inside and giggled to there friends about who they had just broken curfew with. And Harry had noticed that as they got older and matured, that ritual didn't change. Most wizards didn't even go out for dinner, they just stayed in.

Harry had told himself that he was going to have a real relationship and wasn't going to settle for less than a real date.

"You're muggle born, aren't you Avery…" he said, not asking, stating it as a fact and sweeping his eyes over Avery as he tried to figure him out and find out if he'd be a nice person to have his first relationship with.

Avery swallowed hard and nodded, biting his lip. "That isn't anything bad, is it? I mean…. I love my ma and Da. They're really nice Muggles. And I'm proud that I'm the first wizard in the family," he said, blushing slightly brighter as he saw those exotic eyes sweep over him again.

Harry nodded and after a moment shifted his body from an appraising, defensive, almost seductive pose, to a more relaxed and open lean. He still had the charming and slightly 'come hither' look about him, but it was much more toned down and his smile was a lot more calming and friendly.

"Well, where did you want to take me? I like Chinese…"

Avery was about to reply when a very droll, husky voice from inside the room broke into their conversation.

"Do the two of you mind taking your pubescent hormones elsewhere? I do detest interruptions in my sleep," Snape said as he sat up in the large four poster bed, his hair loose and soft around his face as his chest slid into view at his bodies movements.

Harry turned his deep green eyes to the man behind him and rose one of his perfectly sculpted black eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, realizing after a moment that he was speaking with his potions master, and then realizing that his potions master was unclothed with his hair down and he looked…really good.

Snape stifled a yawn as his barely un-fogged brain caught onto the fact that he was speaking to a desirable young boy, and his eyebrow rose in response.

"Your room? I beg to differ with you, dear boy," he said, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing. He made a great effort to keep his body from swaying, causing his muscles to bunch and release as he stepped forward, his silk boxers clinging to his hips for dear life.

Harry blinked at the way his Professor's eyes weren't quite focusing on him and that he was standing very carefully in one place.

"Yes, I've rented it for the night…" He said, putting all of his weight on one hip and leaning on his right leg.

Snape rose an eyebrow. "I rented it earlier this evening. Before you. By all rights, this room is mine," he said, allowing his eyes to drift over the boy's body in a gaze that was nothing short of open appreciation and approval.

Harry looked down for a moment out of modesty at the obvious look of want in the man's eyes and blushed before he cleared his mind of the look and locked eyes with the dark man again.

"Then I shall just have to go to another room won't I?" He said as he pushed his hair over his shoulder and turned, his hips moving in a unknown seductive sway as he moved to leave to room. "Is there another room open Avery?"

Avery shook his head, apology in his every gesture. "No, I'm sorry, Harry…. This was the last one…" he said, biting his lip.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "In all my years, I've never seen this place booked…not even when the Weasley's stay here for longer than a fortnight. And I've never heard of another inn … Are there any others?"

"Muggle Inns… but with the convention in town…. We've even got a lot of Squibbs here for the convention. I'm sorry…." Avery apologized again.

"Would the two of you please decide weather the boy is staying in my room or not? I do have a floo to catch tomorrow morning," Snape said dryly, crossing over his chest and leaning back against the bed post.

Harry turned and gave him an appraising look before sighing and shaking his head. "Well, I guess one night in a shared room won't hurt," He said with a small yawn. "I'm dreadfully tired and there is no point and raising the whole inn over one small mishap."

Harry said as he moved further into the room with slow, very sure steps, knowing that he had both men's attention and inwardly blushing at the fact, but outwardly, he seemed as if he didn't notice.

Snape gave Avery's open look of admiration one raise of his eyebrow before he moved over and closed the door. "Good night," he said firmly, proud that he could keep the slight slur from his voice.

When he heard the reluctant footfalls down the hall, he turned back to Harry and gave him a slightly heated smile. "Good night," he said, not realizing that he had Harry Potter in his room. "Don't worry, I don't kick in my sleep."

"Kick all you like Mister Snape, We shall not be sharing the same bed…" He said as he picked up his wand from his beaten trunk and transfigured a chair into a small cot. It would be uncomfortable, but it would have to do.

"Good night sir." He said as he took down his hair and sat down to take off his boots as well.

Snape shrugged, moving over to the bed. "It's not as if I'm going to strip you naked and defile you in the Leaky Cauldron," he mumbled as he climbed into bed. "When you get uncomfortable enough, feel free to come to bed."

Harry didn't respond, he was shocked that his teacher wanted him to sleep in the same bed as him. What was someone supposed to say to that?

He ignored the small flutter in his stomach at the thought of being in bed with Snape. A half-naked Snape, a mostly naked Snape.

'I wonder if his hair is really as greasy as it looks…or his skin as clammy…' Harry decided that since this was most likely his only chance to find out, he'd wait until Snape was asleep and then find out for himself.

With a sigh, Snape tried to settle back into sleep, but couldn't quite fall into the deep sleep that he needed to sleep off the effects of the liquor. He was too concerned with the boy in the room to think of anything but the way those hips had looked encased in the tight fitting material. His breathing deepened as he thought more about the boy, wishing he would know where he knew him from.

Harry waited a few moments until he heard the man's breathing deepen before he slipped from his small cot and quietly padded over to the larger, much more lavish bed.

'He's so beautiful…' Harry thought as he stared down at the man who he assumed was asleep. "I know I shouldn't think like that, especially not about him, I know he hates me, but he looks so…civil. As if I reached out, he wouldn't be real…'

Harry moved his hand very slowly and brushed a piece of hair away from Snape's smooth ivory skin, before quickly bringing his hand to his chest when he felt Snape's breath across his finger tips. His hand had strayed from the man's temple to gently slide down his cheek before brushing the Snape's lower lip as he thought.

'He feels warm, no sign of coldness underneath that skin of his. His hair feels like the softest silk,' Harry took a step back. 'God I have to be out of my mind…no way he'd want me if he knew who I was…just stick within your little comfort zone Harry, no doing anything wild…it's your last year, no getting involved with someone who will just being pain, someone who hates you…someone who would never truly love you.'

Slowly, Harry moved back to his transfigured cot and lie down with a sigh. 'Goodnight…Severus…'

Severus blinked awake as he heard the boy shift on the uncomfortable bed again. When he kept shifting, he sighed.

Slowly, he silently slid out of bed and over to the small cot. "You could wake the dead with that badly transfigured chair," he said dryly from next to the boy's ear as he scooped him up, cradling him against his chest. "I believe that I'll have to take you to my bed just to get some sleep."

Carefully, he deposited the boy on the soft mattress and crawled in next to him, unable to help the smile that curved his lips as he stared at the luscious lips just inches away from being kissed.

Harry had already fallen asleep, used to such cramped and highly uncomfortable sleeping situation, so he never noticed when he was picked up and moved, he didn't even notice when he was laid on a very soft and gentle bed.

With a smile of contentment on his face, Snape cradled the boy against his chest and slipped off to sleep, gently stroking the warm, lithe body curled so trustingly against his own.

The first thing Snape noticed when he woke up was the splitting headache that was pounding at his brain. The second, and far more pleasurable, observation was that he wasn't sleeping alone.

With a soft, very content sigh, he slowly lowered his lips to whomever he was with and kissed the soft, malleable flesh until he felt a slow response.

Harry was awoken from a very sweet dream were he was running though the gardens of Hogwarts, his breath coming his short, breathy pants as he ducked behind a large bush and squealed as he was scooped into a pair of strong, very warm arms that made him melt into the embrace and before he knew what was happening, the figure and bent him back gently and was kissing him with a very slow, dangerously soft kiss and Harry had no other wish than to kiss him back with the same tenderness.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that he was no longer dreaming, he was being held in someone's arms and they were kissing him.

Snape felt the boy's slightly stiffened body and smoothed his hands over his arms and sides, soothing him. Carefully, he parted the boy's lips with his tongue and gently began exploring the interior of the delicate boy's mouth.

'Wonderful…. Sweet and addicting….' He thought, very pleased to have brought this particular partner to bed with him. 'I must have drunk more than I thought…..'

Harry almost let his body lean into the probing kiss, but remembered who he was in bed with. Snape would be furious if he knew who he was.

Ever so slowly, Harry placed his hands on Snape's very firm, yet soft chest and pulled away from him with a slowness that told of a longing to continue.

'It would be best if he didn't find out, let him think what he will, I won't ruin his dream. I am who he wants me to be…'

With a slow sleepiness, Snape slid open his eyes. With a few blinks, he saw the wide emerald eyes staring up at him and he blinked, his eyes going flat and as expressionless as his face. He was in bed with Harry Potter.

Harry-the-boy-who-he'd-dreamed-about-for-nearly-three-years-Potter. His dream boy.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked, opting for the obvious question first even as he shivered when Harry's leg brushed his arousal.

"You brought me here…" Harry answered honestly, smiling up at him, his green eyes glittering as he got out of bed and easily maneuvered around the room to his bed, his hips swaying in the opposite direction of his hair.

"Are you saying you don't want me now?" He asked, stopping and looking back, his shirt and pants clinging to him in ways that should've been outlawed in either world.

Snape's mouth watered as he forgot all about his headache, the fact that Harry was a student, and everything except those hips. "No. I do want you," he said, before he looked away. "I just can't…." He stopped himself as he climbed out of the bed, moving over to the bathroom. 'Lecherous old man…' he thought to himself as he looked back, meeting Harry's eyes with his own tormented black ones. "On the contrary, Mr. Potter, I desire you greatly…."

With that said, he turned, shutting the bathroom door.

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself, remembering every insult he had ever had thrown at him and lowering his voice slightly. He didn't want to, but he wanted Snape to keep looking at him with those eyes, keep touching him with those deceivingly soft hands.

"Potter? You mean Harry Potter? Why would you even consider calling me that blind Gryffindor's name?"

"Because that's who you are," came the muffled response as the shower was turned on. "You can't hide who you are, Harry…." The door opened slightly and Snape's nude body lingered in the doorway for a moment. "Besides, why would you want to denigh everything that you are?"

Harry turned back to the man and rose one of his black eyebrows. "The question would be professor…" he said, strongly emphasizing the word 'professor', "Why would you want me to embrace it?"

He turned back to his trunk and pulled out a fresh set of cloths. "Everyone has a dark secret or two…" He looked back at Snape, their eyes locking over the expanse of the room, the distance feeling more like miles than a few simple feet. "What's yours going to be?"

Snape gave a sardonic smile as he watched the way the boy's clothing hugged his hips. "If you can receive nothing but perfect marks in my class this year, Harry," he said, deliberately letting his eyes roam over the boy's lush body, "I'll show you how deep my dark secrets go…."

Harry laughed, it was a rich and full of humor. "As if Mister Snape, go shower, I have a date tonight and you're in my room."

Snape's face became impassive once more as he turned, not showing the slight hurt that he felt at the boy's reaction.

His deepest, darkest secret was that he was in love….. With the boy who had a date with the barkeeper's assistant.

Avery was so nervous he nearly chewed off his nails as he knocked, wondering if his tie was on straight. 'Harry Potter! I have a date with the boy-who-lived! Me! Avery Lancashire! I have a date with the most famous wizard on the planet….' He said, his hormones activating as he remembered the Harry he'd met the night before.

Harry looked up from where he had just finished putting up his hair into a low ponytail and smiled. He quickly glanced over his clothing choice again and nodded.

He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. It was truly that simple, he liked to wear what he wanted to wear, when he wanted to wear it, and at the moment, he didn't feel the need to knock any ones socks off.

He quickly opened the door and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

Avery nodded, smiling in slight awe as he looked the boy up and down. "Blimey you look good," he said, his wide sky blue eyes rising to meet Harry's.

He smiled, his smile warm, open and very pleased. "Shall we?" He held out his arm, very proud to have Harry Potter on a date with him.

Snape, who was sitting at the room's writing desk, made a very undignified snort at the worship he saw on the boy's face. 'He's like a little dog that won't get off your leg,' he thought, scowling as he scratched out a lesson and wrote in a more complicated one because of his bad humor.

Harry nodded, "Yup, where are we going?" He asked, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Avery smiled. "Do you like the movies?" he asked, leading him down the stairs and through the slightly crowded tavern proudly. "I was thinking of a dinner and a movie."

"I love movies," Harry said, vaguely wondering what kind of date he and Snape would go on if they were dating. "I've heard Sin City was great…"

"We could see that. I love American films," he said, smiling as he led him out to the cab he'd gotten.

Harry smiled, determined to do whatever it took to make this date work out. But six hours later, they arrived back at the inn and Harry nearly cried for joy.

"Tonight was fun, Thanks Avery…" He said as they reached his shared room and he began to open the door as he faced the red head.

"You're welcome, Harry…. I really did have fun," he said with a bright smile as he leaned over and attempted to kiss the boy.

Harry was caught off guard when the door opened behind him and in that moment, he felt lips against his and a very sick feeling made his blood run cold.

Snape's eyes became very cold and flat as they observed the pair kissing outside his room. He saw Avery flinch under his cold stare and gave the boy his best 'You just messed up a potion I'm taking 50 House Points' glare.

Avery pulled away, giving Harry a slightly wan smile. "Good night," he said, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding in his ribs.

Harry managed a smile as he nodded to the boy and moved into the room, "Goodnight Avery, sleep well…" He said as he wiggled his fingers in a flirtatious 'good-bye' fashion.

Snape wanted to hex the boy into oblivion, but merely closed the door and went back over to his lesson plans, making harder and harder lessons the more he remembered the sight of Harry kissing the boy in front of the room.

Harry stretched as he took off his shirt and moved into the bathroom. 'God, that sucked. His conversations were boring and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Boys…' he thought to himself as he turned on the water and it adjusted perfectly.

Snape sighed as he watched the bathroom door, blinking as his pet raven entered the room and deposited a note on the desk. He petted the soft bird and gave it a bit of a treat as he read the note in disbelief.

_Dear Severus,_

_I wish you to stay with Mr. Potter for the up coming weeks until the school year begins. As you're sharing the same room, it will be much easier to protect him from the threat that we feel is coming._

_Albus D._

He scowled, pushing his sleeves up in an unconscious gesture, revealing the tattoo on his arm that marked him as a Death Eater. 'He can't be serious…' he said, stroking his bird one last time before it flew away.

With a slight sense of exasperation, he looked back to the bathroom door as it opened. "Well, Mr. Potter, it looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a while longer. I've been ordered by Dumbledore to reside with you until the start of the school year," he said, his eyes becoming very dark and hungry as he watched a bead of water trickle over the boy's collarbone.

Harry looked over at him and moved his hand to trace the path that the drop of water had taken. "Nice to know that's the only reason you're staying…" he said, bring his fingers to his lips and trailing the water over them before he moved over to the small cot on the other side of the room.

Snape closed his eyes, trying to control his body as it instantly flamed to life. 'I love you!' his mind screamed, as he gave the softest of sighs. He couldn't tell Harry how he felt. It would be too painful to be rejected. He couldn't bare that pain again.

Last time he'd bared his heart it had cost him his soul.

With a sigh and a stretch, he slowly began stripping off his robes until he was in a pair of green silk boxers with an SS embroidered on the bottom of the left leg. "Good night, Harry," he said, holding up the covers meaningfully for the boy.

Harry Dropped his towel and was glad that his hair covered him in such ways that no one could see past it's thick curtain.

"Goodnight…Severus…" he said as he pulled on a pair of large fluffy black pants and climbed onto the small cot. "Thank you for the invitation, but I don't sleep with anyone I'm not either dating, or truly sleeping with. "Sweet dreams…"

And with that, the lights were turned off and Harry closed his eyes.

Snape rose an eyebrow, and after a few minutes, he tucked the boy safely into the bed again as he climbed in after him, leaving a small gap between the two of them, knowing that the space that separated them was more like miles.

"Good night, my love," he whispered, stroking Harry's raven hair off of his forehead.

Hey everyone, I'm back and Have a new story. I hope you all like it and PLEASE review, I really want to know what you think. This is way different from my others and I need to know your thoughts.

I do NOT condone the use of the F-word (faggot) I hate bigotry and think people who use the f-word are to narrow minded and unintelligent to think of any thing better to say. If you can say anything nice just don't open your mouth.

Disclaimer, I don't own the HP characters, but I do own Harry's look, the presents, and that wicked Shirt he was wearing.

Yours forever,

Kat


	2. Chapter 1 revised please read

Tittle: Dark Secrets

Author: Angel Shinigami

Warnings: Everything, expect anything. Strong Yaoi! HPxSS/SSxHP

Disclaimer: At the end

Rating: R

Summery: Harry has changed, Harry sees Snape, Harry will get what he wants. Better plot later.

Over The years I've read a lot of Harry Snape fics that seem…stale. I've found very few that have caught my interest and the ones that do all blend together. So I have desided that it is time to write a HPSS fic that will put new spins on old clichés and hopefully be something that all of you like and enjoy as much as I'm going to.

Yours,

Kat

( This is the same as chapter one untill you get to the Harry is taken to Snape's bed part, tell me if you like this way better PLEASE! I'm begging you!)

Chapter one

It was seventh year, the final stretch, the last year. Harry couldn't believe it, he was practically bouncing as he went down that stairs of his not so gilded prison, thanking Merlin that after this summer he would never have to see the pictures on the perfectly white wall that depicted the definition of 'normal'. He'd never have to feel the overly polished banister beneath his hands, nor would he ever have to see the three people that had made his life a nightmare for the past seventeen years.

These thoughts occupied Harry's thoughts as he cooked an early breakfast for the family he'd been a glorified slave to and didn't even flinch or think twice when his aunt's screech owl like voice broke into his little world.

"Oh my god, You pull that disgusting rat's nest you call your hair back right this moment. If I even find one strand of that greasy, stringy, mess in our breakfast I'll shear it all off you lazy excuse for a human being…" she shouted, murmuring to herself about how 'the boy' was slovenly and unhygienic.

It was halfway though sixth year when Harry had enough of being compared to his father, a man whom he'd never met and acted nothing like. So he secretly got his sight corrected, grew his hair out, and changed his clothing style, using glamour spells to keep his drastic changes a secret until he got back to the Dursley's.

As Harry pulled back his silken black hair into a low pony tail, he reflected on the previous year and the life altering changes he'd made.

During one of the Hogsmeade weekends, Harry had been able to transfer a good amount of wizarding coins into a large sum of muggle pounds and with that Harry had gone into muggle London and did alittle shopping after Petunia and Vernon had failed to pick him up at the beginning of summer.

The Dursleys hadn't been to pleased when Harry had shown up at their home late that evening with bags and boxes. He'd paid no attention to his aunt and uncle other than a swift 'I'm back' and had made his way up to his room.

When asked how he'd gotten 'home', Harry responded that he's taken a cab, which angered and confused the Dursleys at the same time. Vernon had yelled at him about where he'd gotten the money and implied a few unsavory way Harry might've come across such a generous amount, but Harry just ignored it, he had one summer left of this nightmare and he couldn't afford jeopardize that chance of forever freedom.

Harry shook himself out of his reflections and placed the nicely crisped bacon onto a large platter before quickly frying the eggs in the bacon grease.

"Boy!"

Vernon shouted as six very large owls flew into the kitchen window and began circling, each having packages attached to their legs.

Harry looked over in surprise and scooped the last egg out of the pan before turning off the heat and moving to catch them.

Most of the owls came down pretty easily, recognizing him after a moment or two, even pig was eventually caught, but there was one rather large black raven that refused to drop its package.

None of this was helped any by his uncle's bellowing and his aunt's screaming. But Dudley was worse than both of them. He was squealing like a stuck pig and protecting his food while he wildly ate a thick chocolate bar in the confusion.

All of the noise was confusing the birds more and finally he was able to grab the circling animal and take the small box from it before he was pecked to death.

"Go on now, out!" He said as he tossed the bird out of the kitchen and closed the door. All of the other owls had been smart enough to leave and return to their homes during all the commotion.

Harry sighed deeply and looked down at the tiny box in his hands before he began apologizing and gathering his presents off the table.

"Gee Harry, what'd ya do for all that?" Dudley asked with a leer at his cousin's delicate and leanly muscled body that was incased in tight black jeans and a black tank top with, 'Parsemouth', in glittery silver across the chest.

Harry looked over at his cousin with a disgusted look and tossed his hip length pony tail over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

"I was born. Some people seem to think this day is worth celebrating…."

"Breakfast is done," He said as he began to walk out the kitchen and up the stairs. "Serve it your selves…"

He paused for a moment and chuckled when he heard offended sputtering and the beginnings of one of Uncle Vernon's long rants.

"What didn't these arrive last night," Harry mused to himself as he placed the presents on the bed and took out his hair, quickly taming it into a braid as thick as his closed fist and tied it off before sitting on his bed and pulling the first one to him.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Ron and I decided to combined our present this year, we got you a book of the Best played quiditch moves in 100 years. _

_Hope you like it,_

_Ron and Hermione'_

Harry looked at the book and smiled before he put it to the side. His friends were so predictable. It seemed like Hermione always got him a book and Ron's presents always centered on quiditch. It wasn't that Harry didn't like quiditch, it was just that sometimes, he wanted something else.

'It's like my own friends don't know me…it's like they've never bothered to really look at me and see what I want.' Harry thought as he looked down at the book and sighed before pulling the next present onto his lap.

'_Happy Birthday, Hagrid_'

Harry opened the box almost dreading what he'd find, but when nothing jumped out at him, he cautiously looked down and almost laughed when he saw 17 little spider shaped chocolate treats.

Picking one up he looked at it for a moment before he popped it into his mouth and was pleasantly surprised to bite into a soft chocolate cookie surrounded by melted chocolate with chocolate sprinkles and pretzels.

'Oh wow…' Harry thought, 'Hagrid finally made something edible.'

With a chuckle, he took another bite and opened his next present. He got a sweater from Molly, sugar free candy from Hermione's parents, and a backpack the could fit seven full grown trolls from Sirius.

That left him with three gifts unopened, He chose the largest and worked his way down.

First Harry was shell shocked to receive a present from one Draco Malfoy. It was a tiny silver earring in the shape of a snake and attached to it was a note that said:

_Dear Potter or Harry, _

_I'm tired of always arguing, always fighting and having a large hatred between us that started over words that shouldn't have been said, no matter how true they may be. I would like to make it up to you and start over this year by first, sending you this. It is a pure silver earring in the shape of a snake, which I'm sure you've already seen. _

_The reason you only received one is because I have the other of the set. The secret of these beauties is that not only are the wonderful companions but if while wearing it, you whisper to it in Parsemouth, I can hear and understand you. And if I whisper back, you can hear it in Parsemouth. It's brilliant. And when you don't want to wear it, but you still want to have it with you, it's tail will curl around the silver chain at the bottom on the box. _

_Ta, _

_Draco Malfoy._'

Harry didn't know what to think, he just stared at the tiny earring and gently touched it, gasping when a soft tongue flicked out to meet his finger.

Master…Harry

Harry smiled and picked the little earring up, holding it close to his face for inspection.

Hello little one… He hissed back softly. Do you have a name?

There was wispy hissing breath which Harry took for laughter and the snake's tongue flicked out again.

No Master, but I like Lovely… it was the other Master called me…

Harry nodded his approval.

Lovely it is, for that is what you are…

Harry was about to reach up and put the earring on, but he sighed and stopped his actions slowly as the realization hit him.

He didn't have his ear pierced.

'Oh well, I'll just have to go get it done then...' Harry thought as he place the snake on the necklace and lay the delicate silver chain to rest on his skin.

Next was from Fleur Delacour, The two had been friends ever since fourth year when Harry had saved the half Veela's sister from the mermaids of the Hogwarts lake.

Harry quickly opened it, the whole time excitedly wondering what was in the beautifully wrapped present. He gasped when he saw a delicate crystal perfume bottle sitting on a pillow of velvet.

' _Harry,_

_I have searched high and low for the perfect gift and after months of searching, I've found it. In this bottle, you will find pure Veela extract. One drop and you'll be irresistible to your soul mate. Because that is really what a Veela's charm is for, to attract their soul mate. _

_Be careful Harry, sometimes our soul mate is the person we least expect. _

_Happy Birthday_'

Harry looked at the bottle and touched it gently. The bottle looked delicate enough to break if you breathed on it to hard.

Carefully, Harry put the lid back on the box and set it off to the side and looked at the last gift. Mentally he listed off everyone who might send him gifts and couldn't come up with the last gift's owner.

'Well, only one way to find out…' Harry thought to himself as he pulled at the black ribbon that held the package together.

When the ribbon fell off, a small card was reveled.

'_It is your 17th birthday, today you are no longer a child and should no longer be treated like one. You have grown into a beautiful and strong man and I hope that one day you will come to see me as more than what you do. _

_Happy Birthday_'

Harry tilted his head and was reaching for the box when the top rose off of it and the walls detached from one another and lay down on the bed gently.

Inside the box was a beautiful golden quill set on top of a polished cherry wood keepsake box with 'Harry' engraved on the lid in beautiful scroll work that looked like someone had hand carved the breath taking piece.

Harry didn't think he could breath as he touched the feather and moved it so he could see the keepsake box.

'This is to much…it had to cost a fortune…600 gallons at least…' he thought as he lifted the lid and saw that the inside was lined with rich black velvet.

Harry picked up the note again and looked for a name and when he found none he sighed and wished he hadn't tossed the raven out of the window so hastily.

"Now I'll never know who sent this…it must have been Dumbledore…it must have been…" He said, not believing himself but needing to put a name to the gift for his own sanity.

With his mind made up that it had to have been Dumbledore that sent the gift, he got off his bed and wrote thank you notes to everyone before giving the large bundle to Hedwig and telling her to deliver them and then go to Hogwarts.

Hedwig nipped her masters fingers affectionately from she flapped her wings and took off out the window. Leaving Harry to pack and get ready for the next day.

It was late, Harry assumed it was around nine when he slipped down the perfectly smooth and polished wooden stairs to stand just outside the living room were the Dursleys were peacefully watching a late night movie.

"Uncle Vernon, I have a request…" he said, staying rooted to the ground were he stood.

Vernon grunted, to let Harry know that he had heard him.

"Uncle…I was wondering if you cold take me into town so I can get my ear pierced…"

It took a moment for Harry's words to seep into Vernon's TV mushed brain to process. "You want me to what, boy?"

Vernon asked as he slowly rose from the couch and took a menacing step towards the young boy.

"I didn't stutter Uncle, I want to go into town and get my ear pierced."

Vernon looked at him for a moment before he rose a demoralizing eyebrow at the black clad figure.

"You some kind of fag boy? A Ponce's favorite toy? I was wondering were you got all the money to pay for the cloths you're wearing…."

Harry had to take long claming breaths to ignore his uncle's taunting when all he wanted to do was hex him into oblivion.

"I'm leaving tomorrow anyways," he said, drawing Vernon's attention once more. "You'll never see me again and the least you can do is drive me to a small shop where no one has ever heard of you and let me pay to get my ear pierced. You don't even have to come in if you don't want to."

Vernon seemed to consider this for a little while, obviously having a difficult time catching the few brain cells he had left to rub them together and make a thought appear in his cobweb clustered hollowed cavity where his brain should've been.

Harry almost got worried when Vernon's forehead wrinkled in a very alarming way and his face seemed to turn and alarming shade of purple before he focused his eyes on Harry and fixed him with a very menacing look.

"If I take you anywhere, you will not be setting foot back into this house, so I suggest you get all of you things. I will take you where you want and then you will tell me where to leave your faggot ass. I never want to see your face again. Ever. You are to have no more contact with my family after this night."

Harry was almost surprised, almost. A wide grin spread across his lips and he almost bubbled with happiness as he rushed off to pack his things as quickly as he could.

"What is this place?" Vernon growled at Harry as he pulled up in front of the Leaky Caldron and leaned over to look at the random shops.

"It's the corner of Jakson and Main, I want to be let off here."

Vernon grunted and left the car running as he got out and opened the trunk to heft out his nephew's heavy wooden trunk and let it fall to the ground with a 'thud' which Harry was sure the trunk had splintered under the improper care.

"Remember what I said boy, never again." Vernon said as he got back into the car and without even caring if Harry would be safe, left as quickly as he could.

Harry, being the seventeen year-old wizard he was, easily lifted the trunk with a feather light charm and carried it into the well warmed and quite frequented old bar.

With a slight relish, Snape sipped the Firewhiskey that he held loosely in his hands. He'd just spent the day at Diagon Alley buying the ingredients that he'd need for the next semester, scared seven first years, and swept dramatically past everyone.

He allowed himself a smug smile as he thought of the terrified faces of the witches and their young children as he'd passed, sneering at them all.

He thought the entire day was rather productive.

With a soft yawn, he realized what time it was and approached the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom.

"I wish a room for the night," he said, a slight haze over his mind as the warming Firewhiskey smoothed into his system. He knew better than to try to apparate in his current state of sobriety, or lack there of.

"Sure, Professor," Tom said, mentally noting that he needed to tell his assistant that he'd just rented out their last room for the night.

Snape nodded and took the key that was offered to him as he swept up the stairs, making sure that everyone in the room noted the creepy way his eyes flickered in the light from the fire. Thinking himself very dramatic and scary, Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry retired to his chambers, stopping only long enough to remove his clothes to his boxers before he fell into the soft bed.

Avery, Tom's new assistant, tried to remember what it was the man had told him before he'd gone back to the store room. He knew it was something important, but he couldn't remember what it was. 'Drat…. He's going to fire me soon if I can't remember what that was…. He'll probably quiz me on it later…..' he thought with a slight frown before the door opened and all thoughts besides, 'Wow what a nice body.' Left his adolescent mind.

Harry came into the Leaky Caldron and placed the trunk down on one of the heavy wooden tables. He sighed as he realized the trunk had indeed splintered and now the bottom was threatening to give out any moment.

He irritatedly pushed his loose black hair behind his ears and placed his hands on his hips as he thought on what to do about the damaged piece of furniture.

'Blimey!' Avery thought, his eyes going wide as he saw the boy in the tight pants and ponytail. 'That's Harry Potter!'

"C-Can I help you, s-sir?" he stuttered, his voice cracking slightly on the last syllable of his sentence.

Harry looked up and smiled, his eyes glittering as he nodded.

"Sure," He said as he looked back down at the wooden box and shook his head at the poor old thing. " I'll need a room for the rest of the summer and help with my trunk up to it please."

"O-of Course," he said, his memory tingling at him slightly, but he pushed the thought away before it could blossom into an entire warning. All he remembered as he levitated the boy's trunk carefully was that room 13 had been open around 7 when he'd come into the bar to help out with dinner. "F-follow me, Harry….. Can I call you Harry? Wow… You're hot," he said without thinking as he unlocked the door with his skeleton key, and a moment later, when he'd realized what he'd said, he turned as red as a Weasley's hair.

Harry blinked and tilted his head, he was unused to being flirted with, but over the beginnings of the summer and the end of the past school year, he was becoming accustom to them.

"Yeah, I don't mind, What's your name?" he asked as he moved into the room and turned on the light, turning around and leaning in the door before he even looked around the room.

"Avery…" he said with a blush, wondering if he should bow. "You…. You sure you don't mind, Harry? If not….. Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow? I promise not to do anything funny…. Not that I could get away with anything funny with you… I mean, you're a really powerful wizard and all that…" he stopped, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Harry gave a chuckle and smiled, it was slightly teasing and had a touch of flirtation to it.

"Avery…" he let the name roll of his tongue as he tasted it and tried to give him self more time to think of an answer.

He'd see wizards date, unlike muggles, wizards thought that it was romantic to go on a broom ride and exchange chocolate frogs before they went inside and giggled to there friends about who they had just broken curfew with. And Harry had noticed that as they got older and matured, that ritual didn't change. Most wizards didn't even go out for dinner, they just stayed in.

Harry had told himself that he was going to have a real relationship and wasn't going to settle for less than a real date.

"You're muggle born, aren't you Avery…" he said, not asking, stating it as a fact and sweeping his eyes over Avery as he tried to figure him out and find out if he'd be a nice person to have his first relationship with.

Avery swallowed hard and nodded, biting his lip. "That isn't anything bad, is it? I mean…. I love my ma and Da. They're really nice Muggles. And I'm proud that I'm the first wizard in the family," he said, blushing slightly brighter as he saw those exotic eyes sweep over him again.

Harry nodded and after a moment shifted his body from an appraising, defensive, almost seductive pose, to a more relaxed and open lean. He still had the charming and slightly 'come hither' look about him, but it was much more toned down and his smile was a lot more calming and friendly.

"Well, where did you want to take me? I like Chinese…"

Avery was about to reply when a very droll, husky voice from inside the room broke into their conversation.

"Do the two of you mind taking your pubescent hormones elsewhere? I do detest interruptions in my sleep," Snape said as he sat up in the large four poster bed, his hair loose and soft around his face as his chest slid into view at his bodies movements.

Harry turned his deep green eyes to the man behind him and rose one of his perfectly sculpted black eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, realizing after a moment that he was speaking with his potions master, and then realizing that his potions master was unclothed with his hair down and he looked…really good.

Snape stifled a yawn as his barely un-fogged brain caught onto the fact that he was speaking to a desirable young boy, and his eyebrow rose in response.

"Your room? I beg to differ with you, dear boy," he said, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing. He made a great effort to keep his body from swaying, causing his muscles to bunch and release as he stepped forward, his silk boxers clinging to his hips for dear life.

Harry blinked at the way his Professor's eyes weren't quite focusing on him and that he was standing very carefully in one place.

"Yes, I've rented it for the night…" He said, putting all of his weight on one hip and leaning on his right leg.

Snape rose an eyebrow. "I rented it earlier this evening. Before you. By all rights, this room is mine," he said, allowing his eyes to drift over the boy's body in a gaze that was nothing short of open appreciation and approval.

Harry looked down for a moment out of modesty at the obvious look of want in the man's eyes and blushed before he cleared his mind of the look and locked eyes with the dark man again.

"Then I shall just have to go to another room won't I?" He said as he pushed his hair over his shoulder and turned, his hips moving in a unknown seductive sway as he moved to leave to room. "Is there another room open Avery?"

Avery shook his head, apology in his every gesture. "No, I'm sorry, Harry…. This was the last one…" he said, biting his lip.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "In all my years, I've never seen this place booked…not even when the Weasley's stay here for longer than a fortnight. And I've never heard of another inn … Are there any others?"

"Muggle Inns… but with the convention in town…. We've even got a lot of Squibbs here for the convention. I'm sorry…." Avery apologized again.

"Would the two of you please decide weather the boy is staying in my room or not? I do have a floo to catch tomorrow morning," Snape said dryly, crossing over his chest and leaning back against the bed post.

Harry turned and gave him an appraising look before sighing and shaking his head. "Well, I guess one night in a shared room won't hurt," He said with a small yawn. "I'm dreadfully tired and there is no point and raising the whole inn over one small mishap."

Harry said as he moved further into the room with slow, very sure steps, knowing that he had both men's attention and inwardly blushing at the fact, but outwardly, he seemed as if he didn't notice.

Snape gave Avery's open look of admiration one raise of his eyebrow before he moved over and closed the door. "Good night," he said firmly, proud that he could keep the slight slur from his voice.

When he heard the reluctant footfalls down the hall, he turned back to Harry and gave him a slightly heated smile. "Good night," he said, not realizing that he had Harry Potter in his room. "Don't worry, I don't kick in my sleep."

"Kick all you like Mister Snape, We shall not be sharing the same bed…" He said as he picked up his wand from his beaten trunk and transfigured a chair into a small cot. It would be uncomfortable, but it would have to do.

"Good night sir." He said as he took down his hair and sat down to take off his boots as well.

Snape shrugged, moving over to the bed. "It's not as if I'm going to strip you naked and defile you in the Leaky Cauldron," he mumbled as he climbed into bed. "When you get uncomfortable enough, feel free to come to bed."

Harry didn't respond, he was shocked that his teacher wanted him to sleep in the same bed as him. What was someone supposed to say to that?

He ignored the small flutter in his stomach at the thought of being in bed with Snape. A half-naked Snape, a mostly naked Snape.

'I wonder if his hair is really as greasy as it looks…or his skin as clammy…' Harry decided that since this was most likely his only chance to find out, he'd wait until Snape was asleep and then find out for himself.

With a sigh, Snape tried to settle back into sleep, but couldn't quite fall into the deep sleep that he needed to sleep off the effects of the liquor. He was too concerned with the boy in the room to think of anything but the way those hips had looked encased in the tight fitting material. His breathing deepened as he thought more about the boy, wishing he would know where he knew him from.

Harry waited a few moments until he heard the man's breathing deepen before he slipped from his small cot and quietly padded over to the larger, much more lavish bed.

'He's so beautiful…' Harry thought as he stared down at the man who he assumed was asleep. "I know I shouldn't think like that, especially not about him, I know he hates me, but he looks so…civil. As if I reached out, he wouldn't be real…'

Harry moved his hand very slowly and brushed a piece of hair away from Snape's smooth ivory skin, before quickly bringing his hand to his chest when he felt Snape's breath across his finger tips. His hand had strayed from the man's temple to gently slide down his cheek before brushing the Snape's lower lip as he thought.

'He feels warm, no sign of coldness underneath that skin of his. His hair feels like the softest silk,' Harry took a step back. 'God I have to be out of my mind…no way he'd want me if he knew who I was…just stick within your little comfort zone Harry, no doing anything wild…it's your last year, no getting involved with someone who will just being pain, someone who hates you…someone who would never truly love you.'

Slowly, Harry moved back to his transfigured cot and lie down with a sigh. 'Goodnight…Severus…'

Severus blinked awake as he heard the boy shift on the uncomfortable bed again. When he kept shifting, he sighed.

Slowly, he silently slid out of bed and over to the small cot. "You could wake the dead with that badly transfigured chair," he said dryly from next to the boy's ear as he scooped him up, cradling him against his chest. "I believe that I'll have to take you to my bed just to get some sleep."

Carefully, he deposited the boy on the soft mattress and crawled in next to him, unable to help the smile that curved his lips as he stared at the luscious lips just inches away from being kissed.

Harry had already fallen asleep, used to such cramped and highly uncomfortable sleeping situation, so he never noticed when he was picked up and moved, he didn't even notice when he was laid on a very soft and gentle bed.

With a smile of contentment on his face, Snape cradled the boy against his chest and slipped off to sleep, gently stroking the warm, lithe body curled so trustingly against his own.

The first thing Snape noticed when he woke up was the splitting headache that was pounding at his brain. The second, and far more pleasurable, observation was that he wasn't sleeping alone.

With a soft, very content sigh, he slowly lowered his lips to whomever he was with and kissed the soft, malleable flesh until he felt a slow response.

Harry was awoken from a very sweet dream were he was running though the gardens of Hogwarts, his breath coming his short, breathy pants as he ducked behind a large bush and squealed as he was scooped into a pair of strong, very warm arms that made him melt into the embrace and before he knew what was happening, the figure and bent him back gently and was kissing him with a very slow, dangerously soft kiss and Harry had no other wish than to kiss him back with the same tenderness.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that he was no longer dreaming, he was being held in someone's arms and they were kissing him.

Snape felt the boy's slightly stiffened body and smoothed his hands over his arms and sides, soothing him. Carefully, he parted the boy's lips with his tongue and gently began exploring the interior of the delicate boy's mouth.

'Wonderful…. Sweet and addicting….' He thought, very pleased to have brought this particular partner to bed with him. 'I must have drunk more than I thought…..'

Harry almost let his body lean into the probing kiss, but remembered who he was in bed with. Snape would be furious if he knew who he was.

Ever so slowly, Harry placed his hands on Snape's very firm, yet soft chest and pulled away from him with a slowness that told of a longing to continue.

'It would be best if he didn't find out, let him think what he will, I won't ruin his dream. I am who he wants me to be…'

With a slow sleepiness, Snape slid open his eyes. With a few blinks, he saw the wide emerald eyes staring up at him and he blinked, his eyes taking in the beautiful creature tucked in his arms.

'Exquisite…' He thought, his long fingers moving over the silky white snow of his bed partners' skin, the slim curve of their hip, then the well sculpted back muscles that spoke of years of fine tuning and intense training, all of which Severus found extremely sexy and alluring.

"Who are you…" He whispered, locking his burning obsidian eyes with jewel colored emerald eyes, trying to figure out why he was so attracted to this individual.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry whispered back, his eyes seeming to take on a blaze of passion that his voice couldn't express.

Severus thought about his answer carefully as he skimmed his finger tips down the boys back again before following the wonderfully full curve of the others creamy rear before tracing the crescent moon shape and back up the boy's side.

"Tell me, at this point in the morning I'd be willing to call you Neville Longbottom for a simple kiss…" He murmured, his lips trailing velvety promises over the shell of his partners' ear.

Harry sighed into the touch and pressed is body closer to Severus's, the contact seeming to spread though out his body like wild fire.

'What are you doing!' he screamed at himself, 'are you forgetting that you are in the arms of your most hated professor, not to mention he is tons older than you, you have nothing in common, and he's a Slytherin!'

As Harry was easily rolled over to his back and Severus's much larger, yet elegant frame seemed to appear above his like a pagan god coming to collect his virgin sacrifice, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the irony of the situation.

Severus had no clue who he was touching with such care and awe. He could say he was anyone, he could be anything and right here, right now, he could live out his most wild wish…his only fantasy… To be loved by Severus Snape.

"I…" Harry couldn't think of a single lie, no name jumped into his brain and the harder he thought the more and more elusive his thoughts became until he sighed and placed one of his hands of Severus's warm cheek.

"I'll be your Darkest Secret…."

Severus's mind finally seemed to catch up with his body and he pulled away slightly, looking down at the young man under him and actually looked at him this time.

"Merlin…you're nothing but a boy…I bet you're not even out of school yet…"

Harry blushed and nodded, but not looking away, afraid that the moment he did, he would wake up and find himself the same old Harry he'd always been before he'd fallen in love.

Severus, being the smart spy he was, slowly moved back even further, smoothly reaching his wand and getting off the bed, pointing the wooden implement at the dark haired beauty in his bed and scowling darkly.

"Who are you…" His voice lost the silken quality Harry had been reveling in, going back to it's hard, cold and purely evil untrusting gravel he had always known.

Harry swallowed and bit his lip as he sat up and pulled the covers up over his lap, a slow blush seeming to crawl up into his cheeks.

"Do you really want to know…" He said, moving thick locks of his raven black hair, a small glimpse of a pale pink jagged scar on his forehead.

Severus almost had a brain aneurism right then and there, when he saw the scar. It couldn't be…no…no, Severus refused to believe that he was just holding and touching and about to….with a Potter….

He shuddered and glared at the boy in front of him. " What was the meaning of this? Decided to screw your greasy old potions master, then go back to your Gryffindor friends and tell everyone how lame it was and how bad I was, did you just want to belittle me and humiliate me?"

Harry was about to answer when Snape continued on, growing more and more angry as the minuets went on that he couldn't get rid of a very obvious problem and that Harry just kept sitting on the bed as if he were sex embodied was frustrating him even more.

"Well, congratulations Potter, you can now go back to your friends and tell them how much your professor wanted you…go on then…" His voice was getting louder and louder and still Harry stayed where he was until Snape just stood at the side of the bed, every part of him a the ready and his wand pointed right at Harry's chest, just waiting for him to make a move.

Slowly, Harry rose to his knees and seemed to crawl over to the irate potions master. Raising up on his knees, he locked eyes with a set of liquid black ones and he leaned forward and kissed the middle of Severus's chest, letting his lips linger for just a second before he pulled away.

" I swear to you sir, you grabbed me and brought me to your bed last night…but I wouldn't change it…you're so…sensual…I couldn't say no, not even if I wanted to…" he moved down alittle and kissed two inches above Severus's bellybutton.

"Be with me Severus…right now I'm not Harry Potter, I'm just Harry…just a boy who fell in love with an extremely alluring Potions Master and just couldn't help himself…summer was made for secrets Professor…"

Snape's eyes fluttered closed and a very deep moan escaped his throat as Harry dipped his tongue into his bellybutton and then kissed down his body alittle ways before sitting back up and placing his hand on Severus's which was still hold his wand, as if it were the only thing keeping him from drowning.

"Let us make those secrets together…Let me be you're dark secret…I swear you won't regret it…"

A smile slid over Harry's lips as Snape released his grip on his wand and after a few more moments of torture had the object of his desire pinned underneath him and was loving him into oblivion, hours and hours of sweet black oblivion.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alright, I know what you're thinking, it's the same, but no no, I changed it. It wasn't working the other way and I hope you like the version better.

PLEASE! Tell me what you think, is it better, is it worse? I'll change it back if you liked it the other way, but you have to tell me or I won't know, please please please tell me, my writers block is killing me and all of you are what keep me going.

I do NOT condone the use of the F-word (faggot) I hate bigotry and think people who use the f-word are to narrow minded and unintelligent to think of any thing better to say. If you can say anything nice just don't open your mouth.

Disclaimer, I don't own the HP characters, but I do own Harry's look, the presents, and that wicked Shirt he was wearing.

Yours forever,

Kat


End file.
